The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Antirrhinum plant, commercially known as a pot-type Snapdragon, botanically known as Antirrhinum majus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Amalia Pink.
The new Antirrhinum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely flowering Antirrhinums with upright and compact plant habit, and attractive flower coloration.
The new Antirrhinum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, of an unnamed proprietary selection of Antirrhinum majus, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with an unnamed proprietary selection of Antirrhinum majus, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Antirrhinum was discovered and selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since 2001, in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Antirrhinum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.